


Freak Out

by Diglossia



Category: Killerpilze, Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fabi loses his virginity to a member of another band, then runs away from it all. Confused and scared, he turns to his bandmates. Crossover with Killerpilze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak Out

Mäx looked around the train station one more time, as though Jo would suddenly appear from one of the rapidly emptying stores and surprise him. A look of long-suffering annoyance crossed his face before he sighed and it disappeared.

He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and dialed Fabi's number as he walked down to collect his bags. Fabi picked up.

"Hey, man, what's up?" he asked excitedly. Mäx could practically feel the Shroomlet vibrating with happiness.

"Hey," Mäx said far more calmly. "Your brother mad at me or something?"

"Um, I don't think so. Why?" Fabi asked.

"Oh, I don't know…because I'm standing here at the station and he still hasn't shown up," Mäx said. He hefted his duffel bag to his shoulder and started to walk to a nearby Imbiss. He could at least get something to eat while he waited for Jo to figure out that he actually needed to come find Mäx for them to get anywhere.

"What?" Fabi asked. "He, uh, called me when he left home- I'm at a, uh, friend's house- so he should be there or on the road at least. I don't really know. It takes time to drive so maybe he's still out in the car- well, I dunno, he drives kinda fast-" Mäx snorted, that was an understatement. "-so he should be there. Any chance he's not looking for you on the other side of the station or something?"

Mäx rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't be calling you if Jo were here," he said, stopping to drop his bag underneath one of the high, chairless tables. He checked his watch and swore. Jo had promised he would be there thirty minutes ago.

"Oh, uh, sorry. He told me he'd be there by now. I haven't seen him for a couple hours…shh, I'm on the phone," Fabi said, talking to someone on his side. Mäx heard a low chuckle. "You want me to call him for you?"

"Yea-" Mäx paused as he reconsidered his automatic response. "You know what, forget it. I'll see you later. Say hello to your fuck buddy for me, twerp."

"Hey-"

Mäx hung up. He raked his hand through his curly blonde hair and blew out an annoyed breath. He wasn't looking forward to hauling all of this stuff to the taxi circle.

"What the fuck is your problem this time, Jo," he muttered under his breath. "I call you beforehand to make sure you know I'm coming and then you pull this shit-" Mäx stopped his muttering as a familiar too bony chin settled on his right shoulder. Mäx grinned despite himself and turned to look.

"It's not polite to talk about people when they're around," Jo said, the corners of his lips tweaking upwards. "You never know what they might hear."

"You're a dick," Mäx said, shrugging Jo off him. He shoved his messenger bag into Jo's hands roughly. Jo simply smirked and took it. They set off for the parking lot. "I had to call Fabi to ask where you were."

"There was the option of calling me," Jo pointed out.

"You only answer if I text you," Mäx said, glaring at him good-naturedly. Jo grinned and slung Mäx's carry on bag over his shoulder, the strap cutting across his chest and nicely accenting his muscles. Not that Mäx would tell him that, mind you. Jo's ego was swollen enough without extra inflation. Still, it was nice to look at. Mäx might have to give Jo a proper welcome when they got home.

"So text me."

"So learn to answer you phone," Mäx retorted. "It really isn't that hard. If you'd stop sending in all those twats to your Twitter you'd be able to use your phone for what it's meant for: to call people."

"They're called tweets," Jo said, smiling serenely.

They settled into the car, Mäx in the passenger seat and Jo in the driver's. It was uncomfortable for Mäx to have Jo drive. Not only was it Mäx's car but Jo couldn't drive for shit. They were as likely to get out of the parking lot unscathed as they were to keep to the speed limit, meaning almost not at all.

"Watch it!" Mäx snapped as Jo pulled up five centimeters too close to the toll booth.

"Uh, you got a Euro?"

"What? You didn't bring any money?"

"Nope." Mäx promised himself he wouldn't scream. Of course, Jo hadn't thought to bring money.

Jo scrunched his nose up and handed the operator the coin and then they were off, Mäx clutching the handlebar with both hands as they screeched around the turns and hit the highway.

"You sure you don't want to pull over and let me drive?" Mäx squeaked, his eyes wide and his hair in complete disarray. Jo grinned.

"Nope, I'm good."

Mäx sighed.

"Just don't kill us, okay?" he moaned.

"Wasn't planning to," Jo said cheerfully.

ØØØ

Mäx moaned in his sleep and turned over. Images flashed before his eyes, weirdly macabre clowns and gigantic multicolored tents spinning and laughing. He cried out softly as arms groped for him from behind, squeezing tightly around his chest until he couldn't breathe. Hands ran down his stomach and wrapped around his feverishly hot and hard cock. They began to pump it as his breathing grew fainter and fainter.

Mäx's chest burned from the lack of oxygen and he thrashed about, the arms squeezing tighter and tighter until he hadn't a hope of breathing ever again.

Mäx woke up with a start. His phone was vibrating into his side, shaking the whole bed from its furious buzzing. He flipped it open.

"Mäx Schlichter."

"Mäx!" It was Jo. "Open the door. I need to talk to you. It's urgent."

Mäx winced and got up out of bed. He stumbled to the door to his apartment and unlatched it. He opened it to find Jo standing there, his clothes a hasty, mismatched scramble and Fabi tucked into his side, looking about in tears.

"What's up?" Mäx asked as way of greeting. He grimaced as he sat down on the couch and watched Jo pace back and forth, wringing his hands as he worried his lip. Fabi sat down next to Mäx and put his head in his hands.

"Fabi thinks he might be gay," Jo blurted out. Mäx squinted at him.

"This is what's so important?" he asked. "What, did you get a crush on some dude while you were on set?"

"Not exactly," Jo said.

"Then what's the big deal? You're just overreacting, Jo."

Jo took a deep breath.

"Mäx, he slept with a guy last night. Fabi lost his virginity last night."

Mäx sat up straight, his sleepiness suddenly gone. He stared at Fabi.

"You slept with someone? Fabi," he said, "Do you need to go get tested?"

Fabi didn't say anything but Mäx watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he took in a few ragged breaths.

"Fabi," Mäx said determinedly, pulling Fabi's hands away from his face. "Fabi, you need to tell us what happened so we can help you. We need to know if this guy hurt you or pressured you in any way."

"It-it's not like that," Fabi whispered. "He didn't hurt me and he's clean."

"You can't know whether that's the truth or not, Fabi-"

"I know it, alright?!" Fabi yelled. Jo stopped pacing and looked at his brother, his lips set in a worried line. "It wasn't some random thing!" He glared at Mäx and then turned away, hunching into himself.

Mäx turned to Jo.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked, wanting so badly to reach out and take Jo's hands to reassure him that everything would somehow be okay, that they would sort this out. True, Fabi had done something dangerously reckless but the larger issue, Fabi's sexuality, shouldn't be as big of a problem as it seemed to be.

Jo and Mäx had no confusion over their sexualities: Jo leaned towards girls and Mäx to guys, and neither had a problem with that. The fact that their friendship had deepened into a low-key relationship was something that they accepted with few questions but they had not yet sat Fabi down and told him about the peculiarities of their friendship. Jo and Mäx had thought that there was time still to tell Fabi.

It was understandable then that Fabi would have made such a huge mistake and only tell his brother and best friend about it afterwards.

Jo sucked in a harsh breath to steady himself and sat down on Fabi's other side.

"He met someone while on set, like you said, and they started talking and then talking turned to touching and touching turned to hooking up. Then the guy went away for awhile. They talked on the phone and all, like once a day, right?" Fabi nodded. "He was gone for a couple weeks and when he came back two days ago-"

"-they got together," Mäx finished, feeling sickened. So Fabi didn't know this guy at all. A couple weeks in between Fabi working and then gone at the drop of a hat. This was not good. "This is who you were with when I called from the station yesterday?" Fabi nodded, swallowing hard. "Did you decide to screw him before he got back or did you do it as some sort of welcome present?" Mäx almost flushed at how hypocritical his words sounded. That was exactly what had happened between him and Jo the day before. Mäx couldn't exactly fault Fabi for his reasoning, though Mäx at least knew Jo was clean which wasn't necessarily the case with Fabi's guy. "C'mon, Fabi, I thought you were smarter than that."

"Would you shut up?!" Fabi snapped, getting up off the couch to turn on them, fury evident in his delicate face. "I'm not a little kid! I can make my own decisions without you guys always barging in and telling me what I should have done like I don't know the kind of stuff you and Jo get up to when I'm not around," he accused, pointing his finger at Mäx. Fabi was livid, his body set in a fighting stance. "Where do you get off telling me that I screwed up when you're screwing each other all the fucking time? This is bullshit!"

"Are you finished?" Mäx snapped back, his eyes narrowed. "Because I don't appreciate you going off on me or Jo when you're the one who came to us for help. What did you expect? Us to pat you on the back and say welcome to big boy land? You're scared, Fabi, and you're taking it out on us. What do you honestly want me to say?"

"I don't know," Fabi groaned, collapsing back onto the couch and putting a hand over his face. Jo looked at him worriedly but Fabi was staring at the ceiling and did not see him. "I, fuck. I don't know what I want. Last night, we- I mean, it was- we did it and then I snuck out before he woke up and I took the bus home."

"He was crying when I found him on the doorstep," Jo added. Fabi's eyes flicked towards his brother. Jo shrugged. "Well, you were."

"I'd forgotten my key. I was frustrated, that's all."

"You were still crying," Jo said. "Fabi, did he hurt you? Did you know what you were getting into when you went over there?"

Fabi dragged his bottom lip through his teeth and sighed.

"Kind of."

"Do you have his number?" Mäx asked. "The least we can do is tell this guy to stay away from you for a while until you figure things out." Fabi grimaced and rattled it off while Mäx dialed the number.

ØØØ

Frank Ziegler, lead singer of the band Panik, hummed as he pulled his cheesecake out of the refrigerator. He was proud of this one: it hadn't cracked like the others had and the crust was absolutely perfect. It was a pity Timo and Juri would have it down to nothing by tomorrow.

The faint noise of a phone ringing reached his ears as he set the cake on the counter to begin slicing it. Frank knew that otherwise Timo and Juri would massacre it in their failed attempts to cut straight lines and he would be dealing with fifteen dirty butter knives in the sink, regardless of the fact that it was decisively not Frank's job to clean up after them.

He wandered into the practice room in search of the phone and found it in the mass of hoodies and sweaters lying haphazardly throughout the living room. Frank wrinkled his nose at the faint smell of sweat as he dug through the pocket of a black jacket for the still ringing phone.

"Hello?" he said after pressing the green button.

"Hi, this is Mäx Schlichter." Frank's eyes widened as he recognized the name but couldn't place it. He knew he knew a Mäx but from where or what he hadn't a clue. "I was wondering if I could speak to you about something that happened the other night between you and my friend, Fabi."

"Fabi?" Frank asked, confused. "Fabi who?" Frank frowned as he rolled the name on his tongue and then his eyes opened comically wide. Fabi and Mäx? Those were two members of the band Killerpilze, the band they had toured with while in Russia. Frank sure as hell knew Fabi.

"Fabi Halbig?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Mäx said irritably. "Fabi Halbig. It seems that you were dating him up to last night."

"Oh, my," Frank said. He certainly knew all about this, not that it was honestly his business to know but really there weren't all that many secrets among the members of Panik. "This isn't actually my cell phone. Let me get Christian for you."

Frank pressed the phone against his chest and called up the stairs for Linke. When all he got was a mild 'what', Frank sprang up the stairs two at a time and knocked on Linke's door. The black-haired guitarist opened it, looking absolutely exhausted. Frank shoved the phone in his hands.

"It's Mäx," he said in a hushed tone. "He wants to talk to you about Fabi."

"Fabi?" Linke echoed. He took the phone from Frank and shut his door quickly, leaning against it as he spoke. "Christian Linke. Do you know where Fabi is?"

"Yeah, he's right here with me-"

"Give me your address," Linke demanded, too relieved to be polite. Mäx hesitated but then gave the number to an apartment complex not far away. "I'll be there in half an hour," Linke told him before shoving the phone into his pocket and calling out for Jan to get his keys.

ØØØ

Mäx sat up, startled, as the door to his apartment just about flew off its hinges from the force of the person pounding on it in a bare semblance of a knock. He had it barely open when an exceedingly short, very familiar man ran past him.

"Fabi!" Jan said, pulling the drummer into a warm hug that forced Fabi to his feet. Mäx almost laughed at the comical sight of tiny Jan hugging Fabi, the top of the DJ's head barely reaching Fabi's shoulders. "We've been so worried about you. You didn't answer your phone after we called and called. We thought the worst and-"

"Suffice it to say, we are glad to see you again, Fabi," Juri, the tall, blonde drummer said, covering Jan's rapidly moving mouth with a big, square hand. Juri pulled his bandmate off of Fabi who was plainly to shocked to say much of anything. Jan scowled, looking about to nip Juri's hand when Fabi stilled and stared wide-eyed at the black-haired man standing next to the doorway.

"Fabi," he said so quietly that Mäx barely heard him.

"Linke," Fabi whispered. They stared at each other, seeming to see no one but the other. Linke walked slowly towards Fabi and stopped the barest distance from him. The whole apartment was in a hush, the other five musicians watching in pregnant silence.

Then, with a movement almost too quick to see, Linke enveloped Fabi in a tight embrace, murmuring Fabi's name into his rough, brown hair as he kissed him again and again.

Mäx studied this Linke, remembering him somewhat from their joint tour in Russia. Tall, aloof, and somewhat cold, Linke hadn't made that much of an impression on him. Frankly, Linke was not who Mäx would have expected Fabi to go for. He would have thought Jan or Juri would be more up Fabi's alley. They at least had some color and personality.

"Hi," the single brunette in the group said, sticking his hand out to Mäx. "I'm Frank. I'm guessing that you do not remember us, do you?"

Mäx shook Frank's hand and smiled.

"Not really. We toured together but it was a while ago."

Mäx looked up to see Jo waving him over to the couch.

"Excuse me," he said to Frank and went over to Jo.

Linke sat down on the couch, tugging Fabi down with him. He immediately tangled their fingers together and looked at Mäx, daring him to protest.

"I'm sure you are a little confused about all of this," Linke said. "Fabi spent the night with me yesterday evening but, when I awoke, he had already left. I called his phone many times and got no answer. It had been turned off. My friends called as well but, when they and I could not reach him, I called his mother, using the house number. She was able to tell me that he was alright but did not want to talk to anyone, including me. I had to assume that he didn't want to have anything more to do with me," Linke looked at Fabi sadly. Mäx saw the faintest of blushes bloom on Fabi's cheeks. "I was, in a word, devastated."

"I was scared," Fabi whispered. "Last night was amazing but- I was scared." Linke took Fabi's other hand in his own and looked deep into Fabi's eyes.

"You don't need to be. I'm not going to leave you," Linke said softly. Mäx took that as his cue to leave. Fuck standing around watching the Shroomlet talk about his innermost feelings while Linke looked at him with big, puppy dog eyes. He caught Jo's eye and they headed into Mäx's kitchenette.

"I didn't know what to do," he heard Fabi say.

"I know," Linke murmured. "It's alright now. Everything's going to be just fine. I'm here."

 

ØØØ

"They're David and Timo all over again," Jan griped from where he was standing in front of the refrigerator. "It's disgusting."

Juri raised an eyebrow at his friend but said nothing.

"Don't worry, he's a complete romantic," Frank told Jo and Mäx as he texted rapidly into his phone, staring at the screen while he talked. "Jan is of the opinion that if he talks like that people will actually believe that he's not a homosexual."

While Jan gave Frank the one-finger salute, Juri quietly excused the three of them, saying that although seeing Fabi again was wonderful and that him being back together with Linke was a bonus, they really had no interest in watching their friends make up or out. Jo smiled and saw them out, Mäx a little too overwhelmed by the sudden chaos of four people in his tiny apartment to do much in the way of helping.

"Why couldn't he have told us about this before?" Mäx asked Jo. "We know Linke and we could have helped him work this out if Fabi had just told us."

"I don't think Fabi considered us until he freaked out."

"I meant when he started dating Linke. I thought Fabi trusted, well, _me_," Mäx said, a touch of bitterness in his voice.

"He does trust you," Jo said, "but there's a lot more to this than trust. He was scared to death that we wouldn't accept him for being gay."

"He knew about us, Jo-" Mäx started but Jo interrupted him with a wave of his hand.

"And are we out, Mäx? You can't possibly think we are."

"Would you prefer I go up to the twerp and tell him that I enjoy fucking you into your bedroom walls until you can't tell your cum from the white paint? Because I totally can, if you want me to," Mäx said, batting his eyelashes.

Jo grinned and shoved him.

"Yes, that is exactly what I want you to do. By the way, where are we going to fuck if Fabi's here with his boyfriend?"

"They're not going to be here for-" Mäx stopped as he realized what Jo meant. He grabbed Jo by the wrist and ran out the door with him, Jo laughing his head off the whole way.


End file.
